If You Only Knew
by Aigerim Lehane
Summary: Tori loses holiday spirit, but a person to blame for that just might help her get it back. Now ratedM not only for swearing, if you know what I mean :)
1. Chapter 1

Just a little early Christmas present for you :) And something to take my mind off "Bloodlines" story, so the creative juices will start flowing.

By the way, I am trying out tumblr, so all of you are welcome to follow me at .com. You'll get some original works of mine, life stories that might or might not crack you up, my photography works and films, and basically an insight to my mind (which is a scary thing). And I'll be glad to follow back and get to know you better :)

You may listen to Barry Manilow's "Can't Smile Without you" as you read the story to be completely in the Chrristmas-y mood :) or, do you consider it to be a Christmas song? It always gets me going when I don't quite feel the holiday spirit, so...

Anyway, enjoy your read, follow me on tumblr, and leave a review!

* * *

"Um... What do you mean 'Christmas shopping'?"

Tori looked around the table, her beaming smile faltering as she took in her friends' passive faces.

"It's the festive season, guys!" She tried again, turning up her trademark 'Tori-giddiness' to the full. "All the shops have the decorations already, and at the mall there is the cutest Rudolf I've ever seen! Friday at the mall – who's with me?"

Cat glanced at her with her usual innocent gaze, her eyebrows up in a sympathetic expression.

"But Tori, Christmas is like a whole month away," the redhead chirped, squeezing her purple giraffe.

Others murmured their agreement, getting back to the food.

"What do you mean 'a whole month away', it's only a month away," the tan brunette emphasized the last part defensively.

"Sorry Tori, but I guess we're just not that into Christmas this year," Andre shrugged, picking up his burrito and sniffing it cautiously. "Hey do you know where exactly Festus keeps the meat?" He addressed Beck, squinting. The actor just shrugged in a cool manner typical for him. "I don't think I saw any fridge in the truck," he noted calmly.

"Hey, that's right, when I worked there with Trina, we took the ingredients out from card boxes," Robbie added helpfully, also suspiciously scrutinizing his sandwich.

"Seriously, how is he still working here?" Andre grumbled, incredulous.

Everyone went on with their business, not paying attention to the fuming half-Latina and completely disregarding the previous topic.

"Oh come on!" Tori finally exploded, throwing her arms up in the air. "What's wrong with you people! It's Christmas! Most wonderful time of the year – ring any bells?"

"I never really liked it that much," Robbie said with a sheepish smile. "Besides, I'm kinda more of a Hanukah guy, so…"

"Yeah, and I don't like anything connected with snow and winter and stuff like that. Andre is strictly the hot summer guy, ya feel me, girl?"

"One time my brother tried to decorate our house, and since then no one on my street likes Christmas anymore."

"Oh God," Tori groaned quietly, shifting her gaze to Beck who kept silent almost the entire time. "What about you? You had snowy Christmas in Canada when you were growing up, you have to like it at least a little bit, right?"

The tan boy winced.

"Yeah… I spent Christmas with Jade for two years. First time she stabbed me with her scissors, and I wish I could say it was an accident, and second time, she dumped me," he smiled apologetically at the singer, mistaking her reaction as a lost hope at getting the gang into the festive spirit. However, the expression on Tori's face appeared due to a completely unrelated issue she was having.

Tori felt herself stiffen at the mention of the Goth's name. Jade. Her body wasn't paralyzed with fear as it often did last year when Jade came up in a conversation. Now, it was an entirely different reaction, with the tickles down her spine and confusing storm of emotions in her stomach. Lately, her relationship with Jade was morphing into something different and it terrified and excited her at the same time.

Ever since their senior year has started, Jade and her were slowly becoming friends, having outgrown childish pettiness and competitiveness that strained their semi-friendship in the past. However, as they neared the end of their teenage years, the famous teenage hormones decided to make the youngest Vega's life miserable and hit her with a full force. Namely, they made her start to… notice things.

Like how soft Jade's lips looked lately. Or how flawlessly she moved, carrying an air of confidence everywhere she went. Or how perfectly tight her clothes were in all the right places…

The biggest problem, however, wasn't her paying closer attention to the Goth, but the attention she received back.

Now, Tori might be Miss-Holier-Than-Thou sometimes, but she wasn't born yesterday. She also wasn't blind by any means, and, as every pretty girl aware of her good looks, she always noticed the signs of attention directed at her.

She didn't miss the subtle touches and flirtatious smirks, and she often caught Jade's hungry gaze on her behind as she walked by.

And if she was honest with herself, she might have started to walk with more swing to her hips every time she passed the blue-eyed writer.

And that was the scary part. She knew Jade wanted her, if her intense lingering gaze was any indication. She was rather sure that she wanted Jade back as well and just as badly.

But she wasn't sure at all if Jade wasn't going to use her and discard her as soon as she was finished with her body.

Because while they became somewhat friends, with Jade occasionally admitting it through gritted teeth, the Goth pretty much remained a gank to her, toning it down only slightly. And Tori... Tori didn't just want her body. She wanted Jade, period, and her beauty wasn't the only thing that captivated her.

She loved the way Jade so effortlessly performed her roles, seemingly having no trouble transforming from a housewife to a country girl. She loved her writings, each character so well-thought-out and carefully crafted. She loved the way her mind worked, while dark at times, but brilliant nonetheless. She loved the way she laughed, which was so rare it was a treasure, with her whole face lighting up in a carefree innocence. She loved the way Jade protected her sometimes. She loved her posessive and passionate nature.

Tori missed the moment when her little crush began to develop into something much more powerful, but now, it was too late to stop the process.  
She was falling for Jade, and she was absolutely sure she would crush and burn.

So, she was stuck between her body screaming at her to give in to Jade's inviting lips, her heart aching for Jade's embrace and her mind warning her about the, no doubt, devastating consequences of the act.

And apparently her body was winning the argument, since last night Tori joined Jade on a dancefloor at the new club, where hands ended up in places and a flustered half-Latina practically ran away before she did something embarrassing.

Like having an orgasm in front of the entire club because Jade's thigh clearly knew what it was doing.

Tori shook her head free of confusing thoughts, deciding to get back to her latest distraction.

"Well, I know all of you have some issues with Christmas, but who doesn't? You just have to focus on the good part! Just imagine this," Tori gestured animatedly, "it's dark outside, and the lawn is covered in the artificial snow, a cup of hot chocolate in your hand, the whole house is magical with decorations…" She trailed off dreamily, closing her eyes as a half-smile adorned her face. "Warm chocolate chip cookies and Christmas classic on the TV, and in the morning you get to open awesome presents. Isn't that awesome?"

"Cheesy," a bored voice stated behind her. "The word you're looking for is cheesy. And you could throw in 'boring' for good measure," the owner of the voice sat down on the bench gracefully, her pierced eyebrow raised as she smirked at Tori. "But then again, not surprising, considering it's Vega's idea of a perfect Christmas."

"I don't know, that kinda sounded great," Robbie smiled hesitatingly at Tori, but, catching the sharp look Jade threw his way, gulped and bit into his sandwich nervously.

"Of course you would think so," the dark-haired girl snapped. "You're nearly as corny as Vega."

Tori scowled. That was Jade in all her glory. Making fun of her ideas and generally of anything even remotely romantic. Alright, yes, everything she said was corny and cheesy. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing – that was… sweet and romantic and reminded of warm cuddles in front of the fire and gentle kisses.

It also reminded Tori that Jade would never go for any of those things, and anger flowed to her veins.

"It's not corny, it's traditional, and I happen to like those things," she objected forcefully, glaring at the Goth who chuckled in response.

"Well well well, who woulda thought Tori Vega was so vanilla," she cocked her head to the side, doing that… annoyingly sexy eye thing which turned brunette's insides to jelly. "I'd like to think you're not so boring in some… other aspects of life," the dangerous girl widened her smirk as she watched Tori blush slightly at the hidden meaning behind her words.

Andre cleared his throat, catching on the obvious sexual tension between two polar opposites.

"Sorry, Tori, but I gotta go with Jade on that one. The traditional Christmas seems kinda dull, and dull's not Andre," he stated arrogantly.

Tori huffed at him.

"Yeah, sure, side with her."

"It's hard to have a traditional Christmas in LA anyway," Beck remarked stoically. "With the never-ending summer, I can't really feel it, you know?"

"Then…" Tori's mind worked as she got a sudden idea. "…What if all of us go away to the north part of the States? We could get a cabin and have a real Christmas!"

A loud groan from her left slowed her roll. "Fuck, Vega," Jade stated. "I get that you want snow, Santa and a kiss under the mistletoe, but do you have to drag all of us into your little corny fantasy?" She smirked a bit after that, studying Tori. "I mean, I might be down for the last part, but everything else is disgustingly plain. We are supposed to be the most creative teens in LA. Spending Christmas like we do every year is… humiliating."

And there she went again, confusing Tori with her hot-and-cold attitude. Well, the singer was about fed up with it.

She stood up abruptly, not caring if it looked a little over-dramatic, and without another word headed to the school, ignoring her friends' calls for her to come back. She wasn't going to. Christmas was her favorite holiday! And yes, she could understand her friends' being unenthusiastic about it. Hell, she could totally relate to that. Her last Christmas, she spend holed up in her room, trying to control her tears as they slid down her cheeks. Her parents had a huge fight, and while later they decided to try and work on their marriage, at the moment Tori felt that it was final. They were getting a divorce, and she hated how helpless she felt, not knowing what to do.  
And now, a year later, David and Holly Vega were leaving their daughters alone on Christmas, desperately trying to save their bond with each other and going on a cruise.

Spending Christmas alone with Trina certainly wasn't on her bucket list. That was the whole reason she started the holiday conversation so early, and now, with the only people she wanted to spend the day with being so against the whole idea, she felt truly alone.

As she got lost in her depressing thoughts, someone grabbed her from behind, dragging her somewhere and muffling her scream with a hand. She found herself in a dark room with practically zero visibility. As she bit into hand that was pressed to her mouth, the light went on, revealing the room to be a janitor's closet and deep chuckles to be Jade's.

"Feisty, Vega," she remarked, still holding her close to her chest. "Knew you liked it rough. It's always the quiet ones, huh?"

Tori stilled her movements, relaxing as she realized that no one was murdering her today.

"And why, may I ask, did you scare the chiz out of me and dragged me in here?" She asked, smiling as she relaxed into the embrace. Jade's chest vibrated against her back with each word she said.

"It's fun to watch you squirm," Jade stated simply, and Tori rolled her eyes. Of course. "And as for me dragging you here…' the black-haired girl lowered her head, nuzzling brunette's neck with her nose. "We appear to have some unfinished business from last night, as I recall," she whispered, sending chills down Tori's spine.

But as her words registered in her brain, she turned in Jade's embrace, eyes wide with disbelief.

"So you dragged me here to have sex with me," she stated, and Jade's eyes also widened in surprise at Tori being so straight-forward. But truth be told, Tori was tired of all the dancing around the issue deal they had for the past several confusing weeks.

"Well, not necessarily," the Goth replied, a slow smirk forming on her lips. "But if that's what you had in mind…" She began to lower her head again, this time aiming at Tori's lips when a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. The half-Latina broke free of her grasp, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at her.

"What? What's wrong?" Jade asked, confused. Everything was going fine. Better than fine – Tori finally acknowledged the elephant in the room, and last night was beyond hot.

"Oh, so now you care," the half-Latina huffed angrily. It was so stupid of her to think even for a fraction of a second that Jade would be concerned for her. All Jade cared about was getting in her pants. Her actions further proved her suspicions.

Tori felt angry blush come to her cheeks as she berated herself for letting her hopes up.

"What do you mean?" Confused blue met furious brown.

"You know perfectly well what I meant, Jade."

"Yeah, I don't speak crazy person, so you have to spell it out for me," Jade momentarily cursed herself for her sharp tongue. Tori's eyes flashed hurt before a knowing sad smile made its way to her lips.

"You know what, it doesn't matter," the tan teen scoffed, turning to leave, only to be stopped by Jade's hand on her arm.

"Tori, c'mon," the raven-haired girl tried, softening her gaze."Tell me where I screwed up. I thought we both wanted that," she couldn't help but smirk at the shorter girl who looked less than amused.

"You didn't screw up, Jade," Tori said, tired. " I am to blame for wanting something I can't have."

"Woah, wait up," Jade frowned a bit, not understanding. " I was just offering it to you on a silver plate, Vega. What do you mean you can't have it?"

Tori shrugged Goth's hand off of herself, anger returning to her blood.

"Okay, first of all - thank you for showing just how low you think of me. Having sex in a janitor's closet, really? We haven't even kissed yet, and you expect me to let you fuck me in a dirty supply room?" Jade looked shocked at her using such a strong curse, and she gave herself a mental high-five. "And secondly, thank you for showing me that you and I want completely different things. Now I'll be able to move on from whatever this is," Tori gestured between Jade and herself, "amd continue to live my _cheesy_ _corny_ life."

"So it's about this stupid holiday, is that why you're bitching at me?"

Tori felt a sharp pang in her chest as her heart finally admitted defeat and her mind sang 'I told you so' over and over again.

"This holiday happens to be a big deal to me," she said coldly, her gaze unwavering. " And if you let the blood flow to your brain every once in a while instead of other lower regions, you would understand what I'm bitching about."

With that, she left, leaving Jade to gape at her retreating back.

* * *

"Tori, but Christmas is just around the corner!"

The youngest Vega couldn't help but smirk as the irony of the situation sank in. There she was, not having any Christmas-y thoughts whatsoever, when a month ago, she was the one to pester everyone about the importance of the day.

At first she was determined not to let Jade ruin it for her, but as the holidays grew closer, she found herself grow more indifferent with each passing day.

"I know, Cat, but I'm not really in the mood," she retorted lightly at her friend, hugging her books closer to her chest as she made eye contact with Jade who was standing across the hallway, studying her intensely.

Ever since their fight in the closet, Tori didn't allow any contact whatsoever with the alluring girl. Surprisingly, Jade didn't throw a fit at that - she seemed to accept Tori's wish and switched to silent gazing at the brunette, appearing deep in thoughts every time she did. And while Tori's hopelessly romantic side imagined that Jade was hurting inside and was just waiting for the right moment to finally sweep her off her feet, she knew what it really meant.

Jade realised that Tori had feelings which ran deeper than a passionate one-night-stand, and she didn't want anything to do with it.

Tori stared into Jade's eyes for a second longer than intended before dropping her gaze to an expectant Cat.

"How can you be not in the mood? You love Christmas!" The redhead exclaimed, pouting.

"You, come with me," sudden appearence of her older sister saved Tori from having to explain herself, and she just shrugged apologetically, following Trina who seemed agitated by something.

"What is it this time?" She asked warily, scrutinizing her crazy sibling. Trina just stared at her before suddenly letting out a high-pitched squeal, jumping up and down in excitement. Tori frowned at her, slowly inching backwards. It happened. Trina had finally snapped.

"I got a second audition for the movie I tried out for!" Trina shouted, her arms flailing around. Tori widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Really?!" At Trina's excited nod, she let out a squeal of her own, rushing to hug her. "That's awesome!"

"Hey hey hey!" Her older sister protested in an obnoxiously loud voice, holding out a hand. "I am the future movie star, so don't grab the merchandise. That," she pointed to her face, "will get me millions of dollars, so mind your grabby little hands."

Tori rolled her eyes. What an entirely unsurprising response. Some people never changed.

The unwanted picture of a raven-haired girl popped up in her mind, and she willed herself not to dwell on it.

"Well, I am very happy for you," she still congratulated Trina, smiling.

"Of course you should be happy," Trina took out her phone, typing away. "You're flying with me to Minnesota."

The color drained from Tori's face.

"W-what?" She got out weakly.

"Mom and Dad said I can't go alone, so you're flying with me," Trina said slowly, acting like she was talking to a deaf mentally challenged person.

Being stuck with Trin with no escape route for 6 hours, again? That had to be the worst holiday ever.

"Wait, why Minnesota?" She asked, confused.

"Why does it matter?" Trina asked, irritated. "The filming location is here, or whatever."

"B-but..." Tori trailed off as the older Vega advanced on her, menacing.

"Are you trying to sabotage my entire acting career because you're afraid of snow, little sis?" Trina growled at her, getting closer with each step she took. Tori gulped.

"N-no, it's a little weird, is all," she mumbled.

"What, me getting the part is weird, is that what you want to say?" Tori wanted to point out that Trina didn't even get the part yet, but the look in her sister's eyes stopped her.

"Okay, fine!" She exclaimed, getting further form Trina who completely invaded her personal space at that moment. "I'll fly with you to the damn audition!"

"Uh, hello? No one asked you if you're going to do it or not, it was already settled," Trina stated sassily, and Tori fought not to grit her teeth. "You finished with the school or what?"

"Yeah, classes are over for a whole month," Tori faked her enthusiasm, pumping a fist in the air. Trina just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, loser, let's bail. We're flying out tonight," she added as an after-thought, leaving Tori with an open mouth as she went to the car.

"Why did you even bother with telling me at all?!" Tori shouted at her back. "Throwing a pillowcase over my head and stuffing me in the trunk would've done the trick, you know!"

"Ugh, Tori, you're such a drama queen."

* * *

While Trina wasn't aware of this, her life was dangerously close to being cut short, and the only thing that saved her was the plane finally landing.

Tori slowly let out a breath and counted to five. No, better make it ten. After hours spent with her sister, she wasn't as against murder as she previously had been. In fact, she was thinking of starting a petition that allowed it under certain circumstances.

For example, when a person was so annoying you had a constant urge to ram a pen in your eye.

"Move it, grandma!" The object of her murderous thoughts called out impatiently, already making her way to the airport exit.

"I can't _move_ it, I think you broke my leg back at the plane!" Tori growled, limping slightly behind her sister's determined form. "And where the heck are we going? What about our luggage?"

"The studio will take care of it," Trina just waved her hand at her. "Our ride is here, see?"

Tori squinted and her eyes found a tall man in a business suit, holding up a sign with her name on it.

Wait. They were supposed to wait for Trina. Then why did the sign stated 'Victoria Vega'?

"Uh... Trina?" Tori called out cautiously, her eyes not leaving the driver. "Why there is my name on it?"

"Because it's your ride. Duh," the older Vega rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"What do you mean it's my ride? Are we going in different cars? Where's yours?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Trina stated calmly, and as Tori turned around to stare at her, she was greeted with her sister's soft smile. "My flight back to LA leaves in an hour."

Tori's head spinned. What was she saying?

"Trina, I don't understand..."

"Just go to the car, and never, ever say that I've never done anything for you," the brunette girl gently nudged Tori to the RangeRover, and Tori complied, walking to it, confused. As she neared the car, she turned around again only to find Trina gone.

"Victoria Vega?" The driver inquired, serious.

"Yeah," Tori stammered. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I am required to drive you to the destination," he replied cryptically in a bored tone. "My responsibilities end there," with that, he opened the door for her, waiting patiently as she got in with hesitation.

What was happening? Was it all Trina's doing? What if she arranged for her to be sold to some rich freak?!

Tori paled before scolding herself. Trina might be crazy and shallow, but she would never agree to anything that might put her life in danger. But the curiosity was killing her as she racked her mind with possible options.

While she entertained herself by coming up with theories, each of them more ridiculous than the last, the driver parked the car somewhere. As Tori stepped out, she shivered from the sudden cold, looking around and gasping in awe.

She was standing near a huge beautiful wooden house that looked like it was straight from Christmas fairytale. It had a front lawn which was completely covered in snow, just like everything else around her. The trees surrounding the house were sparkling with white, adding magnificence to the view. As Tori glanced up at the sky, her frozen hands forgotten, she was awarded with a billion of stars shining down on her.

She had never seen such beauty before. As an LA native, all she knew was sand getting into uncomfortable places, sweat rolling down her spine and the sun pressing on her from a bright scalding sky.

This... This was more than a beauty. Everything was perfectly still in its coldness, hypnotizing with the serenity and calmness, letting her mind relax as her body grew numb.

"I was instructed to give you this," Tori blinked as a coat was draped on her shoulders. She enveloped herself in it, grateful for the warmth it brought.

"So... Still not gonna tell me what's going on?" She tried one last time, looking at the stranger hopefully. He chuckled.

"Nope, but if you decide to open that door," he pointed to the house, " the answer will be waiting for you near the fireplace, most probably sulking about the messed up hot chocolate and nursing a bourbon." With one last wink, he got to the driver's side and sped away into the night.

Tori drew in a cold crystal air, coughing up from not being used to the low temperature. So who brought her here? It was someone close, or Trine would have never gone for it. The youngest Vega had a hunch, but she chased the thought away, bitterly reminding herself that she was going to be disappointed once again if she let that train get to the station.

Shaking her head slightly, she took determined steps to the house, eager to find out who the hell went into all the trouble. As she threw the door open, agitated, she did a double take.

The interior was decorated in the best traditions of Christmas, complete with the lights and huge decorative socks hanging from the fireplace. However, despite driver's words, no one appeared to be home.

Tori took a couple of steps inside, astonished at the coziness of it all. The entrance lead directly to the huge living room: the fireplace was located right across the main door, built into the further wall. In front of it, there were two comfy-looking sofas, facing each other. Wooden furniture was placed around the room as well, a coffee table, a low drawer serving as a table for different amber-colored liquids in crystal pitchers of various sizes - Tori assumed it was alcohol. Right near the fireplace there was a white rug which Tori was willing to bet was the softest thing anyone ever touched. The Christmas tree was standing to fireplace's left, decorated with red and green toys and candies. The little warm lights were hanged on the walls and - Tori looked to the right - entwined the stair rails that lead to the second floor. As Tori shifted her gaze to the tree again, she noticed a large red sack with wrapped presents peeking out of it. She smiled at that in spite of herself, and as she took a deep breath, the familiar scent of cloves, oranges, cinnamon and chocolate reached her nostrils, filling her stomach with butterflies.

The house, the location, the atmosphere whispered a perfect Christmas. But who was behind it all?

Tori couldn't stand the mystery any longer. She threw caution to the wind and rushed to the tree, hoping to find any clues there. As she reached the decorated Christmas symbol, however, she scowled with disbelief, holding out her hand as she fingered one of the ornaments.

Scissors.

No way.

"I've been meaning to ask you how do you like your hot chocolate."

Tori whipped around, a scowl present on her face as Jade appeared from within the depths of the house, clad in a simple grey v-neck and black jeans.

"Some people prefer bitter to sweet, you know," Jade continued, taking a step down a one-stair into the living room. "I figured you liked milk chocolate better." The black-haired girl walked past Tori, coming closer to the fireplace and snatching a glass with the amber drink swirling at the bottom.

'Nursing a bourbon', Tori's helpful memory played the driver's words.

"I actually like it bitter," she found her voice, speaking softly. Jade smirked at her, sipping the drink.

"It doesn't matter now, since it apparently hates me with a burning passion," the meaning of the words wasn't lost on Tori as her companion glanced at her hesitatingly. Hesitation was a stange thing to witness on Jade West's face, and Tori decided she liked that look on her.

"It's the only thing that hates you in this house," she replied, still quiet as she studied Jade's face. The blue-eyes girl broke into a smile.

"Good to know. So," she finished her drink, placing the glass one the table. "I assume you are expecting an explanation?"

"That would be nice," the tan brunette crossed her arms, waiting. Jade fidgeted a little.

"You just want me to talk, or do you have any questions for me?"

"The only question is 'what the hell', so the sooner you start talking, the better."

"Fair enough," Jade chuckled. "Basically, it's me trying to apologize."

Tori's heart sank to her stomach as she swallowed her bitter disappointment.

"A simple 'sorry' would have cut it it," she replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be able to show what you are to me," Jade took a cautious step to the half-Latina but stopped as the girl shrunk back. "It wouldn't be able to show how much you mean to me," she whispered, her eyes growing soft.

Tori scowled at that. She knew Jade was trying to make amends, and in a typical West fashion she took things too far, flying her out of state and getting her into a fairytale scene. But she wasn't about to fall for her sweet words, when her actions were anything but.

"Really, Jade," she said dangerously low. "So you decide to ignore me for a month, and then you pull a bunny out of your loaded hat and decide to buy me with Christmas? Is it a diabolical master plan to get into my pants?" She knew she was treading on a thin ice, but she didn't care. She needed Jade to show her real face and stop hiding behind this sweet demeanor.

"Do you honestly believe I would've done all of this simply to get a piece of ass?" Jade questioned lightly, grinning. Tori failed to see what was so funny.

"Look," the Goth - although right now there wasn't much of a Goth left in her with her simple wardrobe choice and light make-up - tried again, dropping the smirk. "I know what an ass I've been to you even before this month. As for ignoring you - I wanted to give you some space to cool off. I'm sure you would've punched me if I tried to do anything sooner," she gave Tori a half-smile.

"You can't be sure about that," Tori stated.

"Yes I can, because I know you. Believe it or not, I know you pretty well, and I also knew that in order for you to believe me, I had to really show you that I actually care," Jade paused, just looking at Tori for a moment. "And in all honesty, when I finally followed your advice and started to think with my brain and not with my metathorical dick, I realized just how much I messed up." She took a step closer to Tori, and this time the singer didn't back down. "You needed this holiday to stop being a reminder of your parents' almost divorce," she continued softly. "You loved it since you were a kid, and I made fun of you for that. But the way I handled things in the closet takes the cake, and there is no apology in the world that encompasses just how sorry I am," she finished in a whisper, her eyes searching Tori's face.

The tan teen let out a shaky breath. She got the apology she wanted, but it wasn't the thing she _craved_.

"Tori?" Jade pleadingly looked at her, unnerved by the way the singer was keeping silent. "Say something," she asked quietly.

"You're right," Tori sighed, getting herself together. "What you did hurt me, but I accept your apology. You didn't have to do everything that you did," the singer gestured around the room, "but I appreciate it. Now," she let out another sigh, the finality of the situation pressing on her, "now, I need to get back home. I'll catch a flight with Trina," she said softly, watching as Jade's face fell.

"Is that what you want?" The raven-haired girl asked gloomily, turning to watch the fireplace. Tori swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Yes. Yes, that's what I want," she replied. Jade nodded, defeated.

"I'll get Marcus to be here in 5 minutes," she said gruffily, grasping a glass again and pouring herself a shot.

Tori just nodded, not being able to say anything. But as she slowly turned, heading to the exit, she was stopped by the sound of a palm connecting with a forehead, followed by a exasperated groan. She turned again, facing the blue-eyed writer.

"I can't fucking believe my own stupidity," Jade muttered before also facing the brunette. "Everytime I try to talk to you, my brain fries itself and I always end up saying the wrong thing. Or. In this case," she chuckled, "not saying the right thing."

"I don't speak crazy person," the brunette threw Jade's previous words back at her.

"Sure you don't, but I do," the raven-haired girl let out a little laugh. "Since they say love makes you go all whacked in the head, and since I am absolutely and awfully in love with you."

Tori's mouth hanged open as she stared at Jade, frozen. What did she just say?

"This, all of this," Jade spun on her heels with her arms wide open, showing off the decorated room, "it's not the guilt speaking, Vega. Because the first thing in my head after I took it out of my ass wasn't that I was sorry, or that I messed up, or that trying to have sex with you in the cluttered tiny room in a public place was wrong," she smiled at the brunette, looking relieved for some reason, but Tori felt anything but calm. "The only thing in my mind was how much I wanted to make you smile that bright trademark smile of yours, and how much I wanted you to get the Christmas you deserved, because that would make you happy."

A billion thoughts at once bursted into Tori's mind, but it was wiped out completely as Jade stood close to her now, not touching her yet, but if Tori leaned forward just slightly, she would easily reach her forehead with her own.

"And I would be lying if I said I didn't know how I ended up in love with you, because it's kinda hard not to," Jade gazed at her so openly, and Tori immediately fell in love with the vunerability display Jade was showing."I was so straight-forward because I thought we had each other already, you know? You're the one knows me the most, and I already considered us a pair, and that's why the janitor's closet happened. And all that time you thought I just wanted to get you in bed, you were right except for one thing - that was only one out of a million things I wanted with you."

Tori felt her mouth go dry as Jade reached up with her hand, strocking her cheek with her finger tentatively,her gaze impossibly soft. This new Jade was making her head spin and her stomach do flip-flops, and she fell in love with that feeling, too.

"Because it's not the only thing I want from you, Tori. I want to make love to you, and I want to wake up next to you, and I want to hold hands with you and threaten everyone on the planet with my scissors to get the message across that you are with me," Jade let her hand fall to her side as she took a step away from Tori, and the brunette shuddered at the sudden loss. "So that's what I want,Vega. Now, I'll ask you again. Is leaving to the airport what you want?"

Tori lifted her chocolate orbs at Jade's words, and the writer looked taken aback at the furious gaze.

"You wanna know what I think?" Jade nodded hesitatingly, still wary because of the anger Tori was showing. "I think you're an idiot," Tori hissed at the Goth. " You're an idiot because you treated me like crap, you're an idiot because you ignored me for a month, and," she took in a sharp breath, "you're an idiot if you think I'll ever leave your side again," Jade's crestfallen expression changed to surprise as Tori smiled, finally letting happy tears fall. "Because I am an idiot that waited too long to tell you that I'm completely in love with you, too."

As Jade went to say something, she was interrupted by a pair of warm soft lips on her own, moving against her mouth gently but firmly, and she gladly reciprocated.

The breathing became an issue, and they broke free, gasping and grinning at each other with Tori entwining her arms around Jade's neck and the latter doing the same to half-Latina's waist.

"Totally worth striking a deal with Trina Vega," Jade breathed out before catching Tori's lips again, this time with a passionate underlying desire.

Tori made a mental note to ask Jade just how exactly she pulled everything off, but right now, she had another agenda.

She never had it in front of the fireplace before, and it was time Jade changed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to try out my smut-writing abilities, and well, instead of creating another story, I just went with the existing one. Plus, some of you put it on the alert, so consider it a present for you :)_

_Please review and let me know if I am able to write M-rated fics or if I should stick to T rating and write an M only when the bloody murder scenes are involved (because I'm really good at all the creepy stuff)._

_By the way, I went to an early screening of Hunger Games: Catching Fire and I am so desperately in love with Jennifer Lawrence's acting. She was flawless. The second movie was so much better than the first, although the first was pretty awesome, too. But Jennifer tho... The audience got up and did the standing applause at the end of it. I kid you not. Everyone in Kazakhstan, Almaty was in love with it and with her._

_My tumblr geralehane may be full of HG and JenLaw for a while, but... Um... Follow me?_

_Anyway..._

_Enjoy your read, review, and check out my other stories!_

* * *

"Tori… oh, fuck, Tori… Baby, wait."

Deep chocolate orbs met stormy blue, confused.

"What, what is it?"

Jade just stared back at the brunette, words caught in her throat as she took in the flushed face and the heaving chest of a flustered half-Latina. What _was _it?

They were in a middle of a heavy make-out session, with Tori's legs wrapped around Jade's waist and with the Goth's hand up the singer's shirt, creeping dangerously and deliciously close to her bra-covered breasts.

And just as Tori was about to get really acquainted with Jade's butt, sticking her hand down her pants to squeeze the firm muscle, Jade pulled away from the drugging lips, panting.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

Confusion turned to concern, and the black-haired girl took a deep breath, calming herself down and trying to explain herself.

"I just… I want, no, I _need _you to know that it's not why I brought you here," she said and immediately felt stupid. Somehow, the sentence didn't make any sense to her.

Five minutes ago, she was perfectly fine with the way Tori jumped up slightly during their kiss and her legs entwined Jade's midsection, and she was more than okay with things turning from heartfelt to _scalding hot_ when they got to the rug-covered floor and Tori began to release those tiny soft moans that were about to drive the pale girl crazy with need. And the way she sighed when Jade started to gently kiss down her neck…

The blue-eyed teen shook her head slightly, getting rid of the distracting thoughts. There was something. Something nagging at her at the back of her head, making her question whether what they were doing was a wise decision.

And more importantly, if she wasn't going to end up hurting Tori more that she did in the past.

"What do you mean? I thought we established that sometime ago," Damn, Tori's rushed whisper was even hotter than her moans, and her voice filled with desire was enough for Jade to nearly lose it right then and there.

"I mean it, Tori," Jade gritted her teeth together, trying to ignore the way half-Latina's hips were rolling sensually up into her, stirring up a hot white want in her stomach. Tori didn't even seem to notice herself doing that, and Jade took a mental note, immediately liking the way the brunette's body was responding to her, with the owner not being aware of it.

But she had to go on. She already made a mistake that almost cost her this beautiful girl.

"We… I haven't even had the chance to take you on a date," the Goth fumbled with words a bit as Tori's fingers began to draw patterns on her lower back, having a mind of their own. "We didn't come out to our friends; your parents don't know anything! And… and – you have to stop that," she finished, defeated, as Tori crept up a bit higher and added more pressure, resulting in an entirely new sensation for the writer.

"Stop what?" The singer asked innocently, biting her lip slightly as the fingers got replaced by nails.

Jade was sure that by now her eyes were the darkest blue imaginable from the want she was feeling.

"Tori," she sighed, pathetic. The girl under her giggled lightly, kissing her brow as her hands stopped.

"Look, Jade," the brunette freed one hand to gently tuck one lock of hair behind Jade's ear. "I know what you're thinking. You're all freaked out that it's a repeat of your gracious closet performance," Tori stifled a laugh at Jade's scowl, "but trust me when I say that it's anything but. Right now, it's me and you, out in the open, together and _so_ in love – just let go of it. Yes, our parents don't know anything yet. Yes, our friends are in the dark – although I'm pretty sure Andre and Robbie have a bet on when are we going to end up with each other – but right now is not about them." Her hand came up to rest on a pale cheek, stroking it gently. "It's our moment, and nothing is going to ruin it. And so what if we didn't have a date. We were through pretty much _everything_ a couple goes through: bickering over the remote control, and you trying to turn me into your housewife, and fighting for the door handles…"

"I'm pretty sure that's not what normal couples go through," Jade remarked, but she visibly relaxed after Tori's speech.

"I never said we were normal," the brunette giggled. "Think more along the lines of an old married couple."

Jade merely smiled at that, still feeling a bit unsure. Tori was right, of course she was. They knew each other for a relatively long period of time, and they danced around the mutual attraction for half a year or so.

And if Jade was being honest with herself, which she was, they fought with it for far longer than half a year.

But it was _Tori._ The one who expected and more than deserved romantic dates and sweet cuddles and platonic kisses in front of a sappy movie. And right now Jade was about to fuck her on the floor. It just didn't sit right with the Goth.

"Jade, look at me, please," Tori pleaded with her. When she did, the singer continued. "Just let us enjoy each other. I know you feel the guilt, and you want to pamper me, and you want me to have a _proper _relationship, but I don't care about any of these things because I finally have the main one. You, here, with me." She kept quiet for a while, just gazing up at Jade. "And I could be a good girlfriend and say that we don't have to do it if you don't feel like it, but I guess I'm the selfish one here, so I'm not going to tell you that. Do you want to know why?"

Jade nodded, not taking her eyes off the singer's face.

"First: I know you do feel like it. You want it more than anything, but your ridiculous made-up mental image of me is stopping you." Tori ignored a raised eyebrow and kept going, expertly morphing her expression from caring to hungry. "And second, if I don't have you right now – I am going to _explode,_" she finished with a whisper, her eyes searching Jade's. The Goth gulped.

There was a tigress lying underneath her, the deadly seduction and the sexy fury in her eyes sending Jade's mind spinning.

"I want you so bad it fucking hurts, and I want you to take me now," the half-Latina whispered determinedly, her hands gripping Jade by the back of her neck. This new take-charge Tori was igniting a fire inside Jade, burning her alive with lust and passion, and as a new Tori made an appearance, the old Jade came out to play with her.

The Goth felt a familiar smirk take over her lips as she devoured the singer trapped under her body with her eyes. The messed up hair, the hiked shirt, the hungry gaze, so unusual but oh so welcomed.

"I'd be happy to comply," she whispered back, lowering her lips to Tori's chin, lingering each time she kissed a bit lower, making her way to a pulse point. "But I don't do well with orders. Begging, however…" she trailed off, nipping lightly and making Tori moan as she discovered a sweet spot. Check.

"I… please, Jade… just… please, take me," Tori rushed out frantically as Jade's fingers worked their magic on her stomach, going higher and higher and taking her shirt with them. "Please make me yours," she whispered as Jade rested her forehead on the brunette's, staring in her eyes.

The shirt flew somewhere toward the couch as Jade smashed her lips to Tori's, kissing her deeply, swirling her tongue around and feeling Tori caress it with her own.

The bra fell next to them, and Tori tore her mouth away, raising an impressed eyebrow at the grinning girl.

"I didn't even… notice it come off," she panted slightly.

"That's because the only thing you should notice is this," Jade growled at her, and Tori felt her old fear creep back into her, but this time mixed with excitement and passion.

But as Jade's lips closed around her nipple, all coherent thoughts left her, leaving only the goosebumps and butterflies and every other cliché thing.

If she reacted this way to Jade kissing her breast, what was going to happen when they finally fully consummated their love confessions?

The slender pale hand closed slowly around her other breast, fingers teasing an erect nub and making her gasp out into the room. That felt… like she was electrocuted, but in a good way. Her body always was extra-sensitive, and her boyfriends, being the horny teenagers they are, didn't take their sweet time appreciating it. They saw boobs, they drooled, they fumbled around with her clit, and that's where the patience ran dry. Two, five if she was lucky, minutes of mechanical thrusting, a happy boyfriend and a squeeze of some strategically located muscles on her part so the boy won't feel wounded that he couldn't get her off.

Because… Well, they really couldn't.

But this… Jade teased her nipple with her tongue, swirling it around gently, and Tori meowed like a cat in heat. Her right hand caressed her thigh, slowly but firmly, ending up finally on her butt and squeezing it. The other hand was working on her other breast, fingers rubbing the sensitive little button. Tori felt an unknown sensation build up slowly in her core, sending sparks all over her body. Of course she was turned on before: she's had sex, multiple times with two of her boyfriends, and, well, last months around Jade resulted in her ruining her panties more than once.

But she never felt it build up like that. Powerful. A slow lazy burn circling through her veins and settling heavily between her legs. She was surprised to realize that she actually _ached _down there. For Jade's touch.

While Tori was getting accustomed to the unfamiliar feeling, Jade was having a hard time keeping herself from simply ripping off Tori's clothes and fucking her viciously right then and there. Her instincts screamed at her to shove her hand down Tori's underwear and stick three fingers in her slit, and she fought against it with everything she was.

She wasn't going to scare the brunette off. And she wasn't going to turn it into some cheap fuck.

It was going to last, and it was going to be the most unforgettable night for Tori.

So she stilled herself, focusing on Tori's soft yet firm breasts, on her sweet taste, on her hard nipples.

The girl was perfection, arching her back and sighing and meowing, fingers digging softly in her back as she licked her way up to Tori's ear.

"I can't believe how sexy you are," she growled lowly to her, feeling the girl shiver under her weigh. "It's fucking amazing," she said, fascinated, as her fingers trailed down Tori's stomach, leaving goosebumps on the skin. "I love how your body reacts to me," she murmured, fingering the button of the brunette's jeans. "I can't wait to see how you will respond to this," Jade took in Tori's parted lips as she popped the button open, watching a myriad of emotions pass on the half-Latina's face, all of them screaming 'go'.

So she went.

She dipped her head to the brunette's neck again, sucking lightly on the skin. Then she trailed to her breasts, leaving sloppy kisses and biting down on the nipple. Tori cried out, her fingers digging into Jade's scalp. Jade smirked.

The kisses went lower, finally coming to the waistband, and then a hand grabbed Jade's chin, stopping her. She froze.

What did she do wrong?

"Wait… Jade… are you… are you about to…" Tori struggled with her breathing, watching the Goth with wide eyes.

"I'm about to make you the happiest woman on the planet," the black-haired girl replied confidently, smirking at the singer.

"You… you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean…. It's just – no one's ever…"

Jade widened her eyes at that.

No one has ever gone down on Tori?

How was that even possible?

"You mean, no one ever ate you out?" she asked, shocked. Tori flushed under her gaze, reluctantly shaking her head no.

Then, soft lips pressed into hers, gently parting them in a calming, slow kiss.

"I will be your first," Jade whispered to her as they parted, and the softness and _happiness _radiating from the usually menacing girl nearly made Tori melt inside.

Jade's possessive, controlling nature was on full display, giddy that she got to be Tori's first in something, and Tori loved her even more.

As the girl descended down her body once again, slowly sliding her pants down her legs, Tori felt her nervousness come back. What if no one's done it to her because she wasn't… good at it? Can the person even _be_ good at receiving the oral sex?

What is she didn't taste good enough? Or not good at all? Or what if she…

The lips closed around her clit, gently sucking and massaging it with a tongue, and Tori screamed.

Meanwhile, Jade was in her own happyland. Tori tasted perfect. Salty, musky, with something strongly sweet underneath, and it was going to be a long time and at least a couple of orgasms for Tori before the Goth got enough of it. And judging by the sounds Tori released, it wasn't long before the first one kicked in.

Jade lapped at the juices coming from a loud half-Latina. She switched between teasing the clit and taking long licks along her slit, not wanting Tori to finish too soon. The longer she dragged it out, the stronger the wave would be.

"Jade, oh God, yes! Right there! Justo ahi, bebe, esta perfecto! Mas adentro, mas duro, damelo todo!"

Oh shit.

Tori slipped into Spanish-speaking mode, and Jade lost it.

Fuck the dragging out part.

Jade went straight to the clit, sucking it firmly and teasing it with her tongue, adding pressure each time, and Tori shouted curse words into the room, English and Spanish mixing together to create a beautiful sex symphony.

The half-Latina wasn't aware of what she was shouting, and what was around her, and where was the floor and the ceiling. She was, however, extremely aware of the girl between her legs, making her feel things she didn't know were possible to feel.

She couldn't describe it even if she tried. It was like every nerve in her body was alert and throbbing in pleasure. Now she could completely understand the girls in those dirty movies she once decided to watch out of curiosity.

Would that feel the same if she touched herself? She never pleasured herself in that way, in any way, thinking it was a bit gross and… Ah screw it, she was being a virginal stuck-up, but none of it mattered right now, because Jade was between her legs and making her see stars with the way her tongue moved. She gripped her hair, urging her to keep going and never to stop.

The unknown sensation built up again, and Tori felt her body tense up, her hips going up on their own and her legs wrapping around Jade's head. And then she knew it.

She was about to… Oh God, for the first time in her life, she was gonna…

"I'm… Jade, I'm gonna come! Oh God… Oh shit, oh fuck, oh….. Yes!"

Jade slowed the pressure on the bundle of nerves, still sucking on it and bringing Tori down from her high. Tori kept screaming out, her thighs squeezing Jade's head and her hands nearly pulling out herhair, but the Goth didn't care. What she did care about was the massive orgasm the half-Latina experienced, and how proud she was to be the one to bring it to her.

After a while, Tori weakly pushed at her head, not being able to take anymore contact with her extra-sensitive clit, and Jade picked herself up and laid next to the recovering girl, gathering her in her arms.

"Wow. I just… wow," was all the spent girl could manage, her heart beating erratically in her chest. Jade chuckled.

"I take it you never had it that good before," she bragged teasingly, holding Tori closer. The brunette snuggled to her chest, draping her naked form over her clothed one.

"You're wrong," Tori chuckled back, lifting her head back and rushing to explain when she saw murder in Jade's azure eyes. "I've never had it before, period."

"But… You're not a virgin," Jade stated confusedly, before hesitating. "You're not… Right?"

"What if I were?" Tori couldn't help but fire back, wanting to see Jade's reaction.

"Then we wrap it up," the Goth said, determined. "You're not gonna lose your virginity on the floor in an old house."

"First of all," Tori dropped a quick peck on the plump lips, "it has to be one of the most romantic locations I've ever been in, and it doesn't get more cheesy and sappy and perfect than on the softest rug imaginable in front of the fireplace." Jade rolled her eyes at that and received a smack on her arm. "And second, it's a good thing I'm not a virgin, then."

"But you just said…"

"I never had _it _before," at the confusion in Jade's eyes, the singer just sighed. "Alright, I'll spell it out for you and get even more humiliated. I never came before, _at all,_" she watched the recognition flick on the blue-eyed girl's face as the realization sank in.

"Holy… How the hell did you stay with those assholes for so long?!" Jade asked, incredulous. Tori shrugged.

"I just figured it was me. You know, seventy percent of women never have an orgasm, so I kinda thought that…"

"Don't you ever think that," Jade hissed, wrapping her arms protectively around the smaller girl. "You were incredible tonight, the way you reacted to my touch, and how you writhed under me… Incredible," she added softly, looking straight into the doe eyes. "You have a particularly questionable taste in men – that I'm not gonna argue with," another smack. "But it was those losers' fault. Not yours."

"Or maybe I'm only supposed to be that way with you," Tori said quietly, gazing into the pool of blue and watching it grow darker. The atmosphere in the room shifted noticeably, suddenly, growing intense and deep, with the lovers staring into each other's' eyes.

"I can live with that," Jade whispered back, reaching up with her hand to get the hair away from Tori's face.

"Kiss me," a soft plea came from Tori, and Jade obeyed, slowly moving her lips against the brunette's in a sensual dance. She'd never grow tired of Tori's kisses. They were completely mind-numbing, drugging her and jumbling her thoughts.

She stopped kissing Tori only to finally get the annoying shirt out of the way, and Tori seemed to be very happy with the turn of events. Jade rolled the brunette on her back settling inbetween her legs and ready to demonstrate Tori a million of ways she could come, but the sneaky half-Latina maneuvered herself, making Jade sit as she straddled her hips.

Alright, she could work with that, too.

Tori fumbled with her bra strap, slapping Jade's hands away and letting out a victorious squeak as the garment fell to her lap. The Goth chuckled lightly. The tan girl was unbelievably adorable even when she was all sexy and naked.

Tori stared in awe at two beauties free from their constraints.

"You're drooling all over me, Vega," Jade mocked her, smirking as she observed girl's reaction.

"Am not," the girl responded dully, eyeing her boobs. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to stare at me all night, or are you going to do anything about it?" She asked teasingly, though not unkindly, and Tori blinked, glancing up at her hesitatingly.

"Come on," the pale girl gently kissed her. "Relax and do what feels natural."

So Tori did.

She fondled, caresses, kissed, licked and bit, and Jade was losing her mind. The half-Latina was a natural at this, and she got bolder with each second passed.

Jade gazed at her as the brunette turned her attention from pale girl's breasts to her face. She looked good enough to eat with her sex hair and a hungry glint in those naturally warm eyes, and Jade realized that if she didn't have her, she was gonna actually go crazy.

The time for Tori to explore and for them to be slow and gentle would come later. They had all night. Right now, Jade had to get this desperate need out of the way.

She grabbed Tori by her waist, pressing her naked body impossibly close to her own, both of the sighing at the contact. She peppered her neck with kisses, slow, lingering, trying to convey just how meaningful this night was to her. Tori sighed and moaned, rolling her hips into Jade's and feeling her eyes roll into her skull at the delicious friction. As she got lost in Jade once again, she missed the way her hand stealthily made its way between her legs, and her eyes shot open as slender fingers probed her slit.

"Jade…" she breathed out, distancing herself so she could look in her lover's face. Her lover. Jade had already become that ten minutes ago, but now, it felt even more real. Raw. She gazed up at her, passion, lust, love on display. She was about to fully take her. Tori was about to fully become hers.

"Please," she sighed, seeking the contact with Jade's hand, trembling with desire. Jade dropped a kiss on her shoulder, raising her head then to meet her eyes once again.

"I want you to be absolutely sure," the raven-haired girl whispered back. The tough Jade West, the Ice Queen of Hollywood Arts, was asking her for permission, vulnerability in her once icy gaze making Tori's heart clench.

"I've never been more sure in my entire life," she replied, and Jade nodded.

They locked gazes as Jade's fingers caressed her clit, and Tori shook slightly from the pleasurable wave in her body. She massaged it lightly, and Tori's breathing was becoming more and more ragged, and then, two long slender fingers were inside her, and she screamed out Jade's name, letting her head fall back.

Jade stared at the brunette beauty in front of her, mesmerized by the way her chestnut curls cascaded down her shoulders and the way her muscles ripped under her soft skin as she tensed. She was inside Tori Vega. Tori Vega was on her lap and she was making love to her.

That thought alone was enough to send waves of pleasure through her body.

She started to move her hand, going deeper inside the hot wetness as Tori meowed her approval softly. The brunette pressed her forehead against Jade's, puffs of air brushing the Goth's face as she met each thrust with her hips, her breathing uneven and rough. And then, Tori was taken higher as Jade curled her fingers, stroking the velvety spongy spot deep inside her with expertise.

"Jade, oh God… This… This feels…" Tori couldn't finish her thought as Jade kept on hitting the spot each time and brushing her clit with her palm, and Tori was in heaven.

She struggled to keep her eyes open as she focused on Jade's intense gaze. So good, oh God…

"Jade," she whispered, clinging to her as she rode the expert fingers and their owner met her each time.

"I'm here, Tori," her lover said back, holding her by her waist. "Right here."

And then she picked up her pace.

Everything became a blur, and Tori just felt the immense pleasure growing inside her, the now familiar hum spreading through her nerves as Jade pummeled inside her, making her a screaming mess writhing in her arms.

The touching and thrusting and speed were taking Tori closer to the edge, but it was the soft whisper that had her stumbling over it.

"I love you," Jade got out, softly, and Tori literally lost it, lights exploding behind her closed eyelids as she blacked out, the last sound she heard being her own scream.

When she came to it, she was greeted with the sight of a grinning Jade in a chair, watching her. She no longer felt the warmth of the fire, and as she looked around, she realized they weren't in the living room anymore. They were in a bedroom, probably upstairs, with Tori lying on a bed under the soft white blanket.

The last thing that happened… Wow. She blacked out during sex? She never thought something like that was even real. But then again, she didn't think she'd ever have an orgasm, and this night gave her two of them.

"So I'm gonna go ahead and assume that you feel pretty proud of yourself," she remarked tiredly, yawning. Jade's grin widened.

"I made you pass out. Rather flattering for a girl, you know," she shrugged, looking comfortable in her chair. Tori didn't like that.

Not the idea of Jade being comfortable, but the idea of Jade being more than a feet away from her.

What? She just had the most intense first orgasm in her young life, she was emotional and happy and clingy and loving it.

"Oh I know it, but what I don't know," she narrowed her eyes at her lover, "is what are you doing all the way over there, when I am right over here," she smirked at Jade, sitting up in bed and clutching the blanket to her chest with one hand, lowering it just slightly.

"That's a valid question," the raven-haired beauty muttered, rushing to the bed and tackling a laughing Tori, pinning her to the mattress.

"You're so cute," the smiling half-Latina said, rubbing Jade's nose with her own. The Goth tried to scowl, but a smile sneaked past her façade, taking over her lips.

"Just don't tell anyone," she replied, smirking.

"Oh heck no, I'm keeping you all to myself," Tori retorted, her arms reaching up to entwine Jade's neck. "And I'm not letting you out of my sight in like, ever."

"Sounds promising," Jade chuckled, resting her weigh on the tan girl and making her sigh contentedly.

"I love you," Tori said softly, her hand resting on Jade's cheek as she stared deeply in her eyes. God, she was never getting tired of saying this out loud. Of saying this to Jade.

"I love you, too," her lover whispered back gently, dipping her head and catching her lips.

The brunette felt her chest swell up with emotion as Jade kissed her so softly, conveying the power of the things she felt for her through the kiss. She felt at peace. Happy.

And as she separated her mouth from Jade's to yawn, she realized she also felt completely wiped out.

"I wore you out, huh," the Goth remarked teasingly, tucking a chestnut curl behind her ear as she stared fondly at the tired girl.

"No, I'm fine, just… need to recover," the brunette tried to stifle another yawn, but with no success.

"It's alright, Tori," Jade chuckled at the fight the half-Latina tried to put up. "I'll still be there in the morning."

"But… But I…"

"Didn't get to return the favor?" At Tori's guilty nod, Jade let out a little laugh. "It's not about being even, baby. You said so yourself, it's about the moment we are having together, and trust me, I was more than rewarded both times," she looked at the tan girl intensely, recalling their passionate lovemaking. "Your taste is something else, Vega. So sensual and deep and everything it should be… Your little moans, your sighs, the way your arch your back, so fucking graceful and sexy, the way you wrap your legs around me, the way your hips roll, riding me… It was perfect," she concluded.

Tori's nostrils flared, and nest thing Jade knew, she was on her back, with the half-Latina straddling her, a determined fire in her eyes.

"You can't give me a speech like that and expect me to keep my hands to myself," Tori muttered, bending down to rain kisses all over Jade's pulse point. Her former nemesis chuckled.

"Maybe I manipulated you, Vega," she whispered seductively, and Tori shivered from the sexiness of her husky voice, kissing her lips and nibbling on the bottom one.

"You don't hear me complaining, do you?" she whispered back, grinning.

Jade grinned back. 'No, I most certainly don't,' she thought to herself as the doe-eyed girl bit down on her neck, licking the pain away next.

The night was going to be a long one, for sure.


End file.
